Izuku's Bizarre Adventure!
by IcarusLanistar
Summary: Izuku Midoriya is a young Quirkless boy who dreams to be a Hero. However, being Quirkless makes it hard to be Hero. Nevertheless, Izuku was determined to pursue his dream. One day, a fate encounter with All Might would change Izuku's life forever. Now equipped with a Stand, see as Izuku goes on a Bizarre Adventure and captures the hearts of multiple girls. IzukuxHarem. Some R63.


Izuku's Bizarre Adventure!

"Hello." - Regular Talking

**"I am here!"** \- All Might Talking

_"_**Detroit Smash!****"** \- Special/Signature Move

_What's_ _happening? _\- Thinking

_"Izuku!" _\- Flashback Dialogue

『Iron Man』!- Stands Being Called Out

* * *

Chapter 1: Iron Man: Part 1

_The __Overture__ To The Bizarre Adventure_

Izuku Midoriya was a young 14 year-old boy with dreams of becoming a Hero. Sadly, he could never achieve his dreams due to the fact that he was Quirkless, meaning that he cannot have an ability. Only about 20% of the world's population is Quirkless, and 80% of the population do have Quirks. All Heroes have Quirks because of the fact that being a Hero was a dangerous job. They _do _have to fight Villains who also have Quirks.

Despite that fact, Izuku persisted towards his dream. Of course, because of that, he became more of an outcast in society than he already was – that is because he was born Quirkless. He had no friends and everyone had either ignored him, or they bullied him. Well… he _used_ to have a friend in his childhood, but she is the one person who makes his life a living hell. Her name being Tatsuki Bakugo. Or as Izuku calls her "Tacchan." When they were little, they were close friends. They hung out with each other almost everyday, to the point where their parents had teased about them becoming a couple in the future. Their relationship drastically changed, however, when Tatsuki got her Quirk at the age of 4. She gained praise from everybody about her Quirk and her other attributes almost constantly. The praise had gotten to her head, making her ego balloon to extreme levels and her cockiness was increased. That made sense, however, due to the fact that she really _did_ have a fantastic Quirk. Not only that, but she also was smart, perceptive, a talented fighter, and had this determination to win. Those attributes are the reason why Izuku still even looks up to her to this day.

Though the person he truly admires and is inspired by is his favorite Hero, the Number 1 Hero and the Symbol of Peace: **All Might**. He is someone that Izuku idolizes because **All Might **is a true Hero to the core. He is someone who risks his life everyday to save and protect people, and never truly asks for anything in return. All that he cares about is that people are safe and that there is peace. One other thing Izuku admires about **All Might** is the fact that when he saves people, he saves them bravely with a smile on his face.

On one fateful day, he was rescued by **All Might** himself from a Sludge Villain. After he was saved, Izuku wanted to ask **All Might** one question he had wanted to ask him for quite some time. Though as he was about to ask him that question,** All Might** was about to leave. In desperation, he clung onto **All Might's** leg when he was about to jump. The both of them were then up in the air with Izuku clinging on for dear life. Then **All Might** had landed on top of a building when he saw Izuku clinging onto his leg. On the rooftop, Izuku was about to ask his question until suddenly, **All Might **became a skeletal, weaker version of his normal self. This new form was actually his true form, and he then began to reveal to Izuku many secrets he had hid from everyone else. He learned that **All Might** now has a horrific scar on his abdomen from a fight that was never disclosed to the media or the public, and that he can only be in his muscle form for about 3 hours a day. These facts had shocked Izuku right to the core. After **All Might** had told him everything, Izuku finally got to ask his question, _"Can I become a Hero, even though I'm Quirkless?"_ The answer Izuku got, destroyed him. **All Might** had told him that he could not become a Hero, for it was too dangerous for someone like him.

After he and **All Might **left the rooftop, Izuku was walking in pure despair, devastated by what his idol had told him. He had lost all of his hope at becoming a Hero. As Izuku was walking home, he somehow ended up at the sight of a Villain attack. He instinctively went in to get a better look to find that it was the Sludge Villain from earlier, who had somehow escaped from his bottle prison **All Might **put him in. When Izuku saw this he was immediately racked with immense guilt since the Villain had probably escaped while Izuku had clung onto **All Might's** leg. He also saw who the Sludge Villain was holding hostage which, to his shock, was his ex-childhood friend Tatsuki! All he could do was hope that a Hero who could save her would come. He stayed there looking on with fear and guilt at this terrible destructive scene. That is until he saw the fearful look on Tatsuki's face which had caused him to suddenly rush into action to save her. He ran towards the Sludge Villain and threw his backpack at him, releasing some of his grip on Tatsuki. When Izuku had arrived there he attempted to break her free, failing. Then the Sludge Villain raised a tentacle to attack Izuku, but out of nowhere appeared **All Might**, in his muscle form saving Izuku from the Sludge Villain's wrath. When he looked at him, he saw that **All Might** was spitting out some blood. **All Might **then told Izuku that he was being a hypocrite about what makes a true Hero by not immediately jumping in to save her. He said to Izuku that Pro Heroes are always risking their live to save people. Then he grabbed both Izuku and Tatsuki and then blew the Sludge Villain away with one of his signature moves, which was strong enough to change the weather from gloomy and cloudy, to bright and sunny. Izuku was scolded by some of the Pro Heroes because he rushed into danger like a fool, while Tatsuki was praised for enduring the painful situation.

After that whole debacle, Izuku made his way home, and while on his way, Tatsuki had come up to Izuku to say that she didn't owe him anything and that he did nothing in that situation. She was saying this while blushing heavily with a glint of a tear in her eye, and Izuku did not notice any of that. Izuku was only confused by this encounter, but realized that she did have a point. He really didn't do jack in that situation. He solemnly made his way home again, until…

_Iron Man: Part 1_

"Huh!? **All Might**!? What are you doing here?" Izuku asked him.

"**I ****came here to-"** **All Might** then coughed up copious amounts of blood and changed into his true form, to which Izuku had a small freak out to.

"I came here to thank you, young man. I also want to talk about your question from earlier. Had you not told me about yourself or ran in there, I would've been a worthless bystander. So, thank you…" He explained.

"B-but I caused him to escape! I put everyone in danger…" Izuku stammered out,

"I'm not finished. When I saw this Quirkless kid run in bravely to save someone, it inspired me to act. There are many stories of Heroes and the reasons they're great. They all have one thing in common… their bodies moved before they had the chance to think. Almost on their own." He said.

When Izuku heard what he was saying, he suddenly realized what he was going to say. This caused tears to swell in his eyes and he began to get down on his knees and clench his heart. He suddenly began to remember his mother's words. _"Izuku… I'm so sorry…"_

"Today, that's exactly what happened to you."

Izuku felt intensely emotional to the point where he was clenching his heart even harder and he was barely holding his sobs back. _That's not what I wanted you to say… The words that you should've said… the words that I needed to hear…_ Izuku thought.

"Young man. You _can_ become a _Hero."_ **All Might** told Izuku proudly.

When he said those words, Izuku let the floodgates open and he sobbed harder than he ever had in his entire life. His own Hero finally said to him the words that he desperately needed to hear. His _idol_ for crying out loud! What more could he ask for?

"Your actions today prove that, without a doubt, you are worthy to gain a _Stand_!" He shouted with vigor.

When Izuku heard these words, he was completely confused and abruptly stopped sobbing. _What the heck is a __Stand__?_ Izuku then asked, "Ummm… What's a Stand? And what do you mean that I am worthy to get one?"

"Haha! That's a good question, young man! I guess I'll have to explain." He replied

"A Stand is the manifestation of one's fighting spirit and can possess an ability unique to that Stand which can used for good, or for evil. They are called Stands because they often stand by their user. A person who has a Stand is called a Stand User and the only people who can see Stands are other Stand Users. For some unknown reason, Stand Users somehow always attract each other, meaning that they will often meet, one way or another." He explained.

"So, they're like Quirks, then?" Izuku questioned.

"Well, not exactly. As opposed to Quirks, Stands are like a… ghost that manifests. If you wanna put it that way. They are not only an ability, however. You can be born with a Stand like with a Quirk, but the ability and appearance of the Stand is, rather than genetic, based on aspects of the Users personality, character, and will." He clarified.

"Oh! Okay, but you still haven't answered my other question yet. How am I worthy to get one and, for that matter, how do I even get one in the first place?" Izuku asked.

"Well there are 2 ways you can get a Stand that I know of. 1. You have to be born with the Stand – which I have already mentioned – and 2. You have to be stabbed with a special arrow." He told Izuku.

"Wait, wait, wait, _hold on_! Getting stabbed with an arrow!? Are you serious!?" Izuku inquired, clearly shocked.

"Well yes, young man. You would have to be stabbed by an arrow, though sometimes there are people who are not strong willed enough or don't have the potential to gain a Stand. This means that if you aren't worthy, you'll die if you are stabbed with the arrow" He answered.

"Wait you'll die if you aren't worthy? Wow, that's kinda scary. Well, how does getting stabbed with an arrow give you this Stand?"

"There is a special metal in the arrowhead that came from a meteorite that landed on Earth quite some time ago. Nobody really knows why the metal grants people a Stand. Oh and before you ask, I don't know where or when the arrows were made or who made them." _Damn it. I wish I didn't have to lie to you, but I don't think your ready to know. Not yet… _**All Might** thought right after he said that last sentence.

"Oh… I'm sorry. It's just… There's so much to take in." Izuku said trying to comprehend all this information he just gained.

"That's alright young man. It is quite a lot of information. Though I do need you to decide whether or not you'll want to gain one. There's no rush though, take your time."

_Well, I have to choose now. This is my only chance to become a Hero, so is there even a reason to deny it? No. Not at all. I can finally achieve my dream, albeit in weird way, but that doesn't matter. I'll finally become a _Hero! Izuku thought. Then without a shroud of hesitation, he said, "Okay, I'll do it!"

"Heh, no hesitation. That's the kind of spunk I like, young man." He said.

**All Might** then took out the Arrow from his back pocket. It was seemingly broken since it only had the arrowhead and the shaft, which was broken at the end, making it smaller than it most likely was originally. The wooden shaft was a simple, light Oak Brown. The arrowhead was the more ornately designed part. The arrowhead's outer edge was a shiny, metallic white and the inner part was a shining gold. In the center of the arrowhead was a golden Scarab Beetle that was surprisingly detailed to the point where you could feel the line where the wings separate. Needless to say, Izuku was stunned.

"Wow, it looks so… beautiful." Izuku said in wonder.

"Yes it does, young man. This is the Arrow that'll grant you your Stand. This is your chance to become a _Hero. _Take it, and stab yourself with it." **All Might **said.

"_Really_? Oh God…" Izuku said, distraught at the fact that he now has to stab himself. Then Izuku grabbed the Arrow from his hands and pointed it at himself. He was now shaking in fear now that it was pointed at himself.

"Don't worry, young man. You can do this. It'll only hurt for a little bit. I suggest doing it quickly, like ripping off a Band-Aid." He encouraged.

"Okay… Okay… I can do this… Like a Band-Aid… Okay…" Izuku breathed in deeply between each of his words to calm himself down.

Izuku turned away so that he would not have to see himself get stabbed. Then Izuku suddenly dived the Arrow right into his chest. It hurt only for a moment, but that moment could only be described as pure and utter _agony_. Though Izuku was lucky since it was only for a moment. Then right after his brief moment of agonizing pain, Izuku was knocked out cold.

Only a few minutes later did Izuku wake up. **All Might** was looking over him as Izuku was now waking up. When Izuku arose from his slumber, he looked at his chest where he stabbed himself and was surprised to see that he had no wound. It was as if the Arrow never even stabbed him at all. Speaking of the Arrow, it was laid out on the floor next to him. Izuku then stood up and looked at **All Might** with a look of happiness and determination.

"Well, young man. You now have a Stand. You now will be able to be a Hero!" **All Might** shouted.

"Yeah." Izuku's face then contorted into confusion. "So… What now? How do I bring it out?" Izuku asked.

"Well, young man it's simple. All you have to do is look within yourself. Think about your strong desire to become a Hero and to risk your life to save and protect people and bring it out!" **All Might** said.

Izuku did as he was told and closed his eyes. He then started thinking about his dream of becoming a Hero and saving people everyday and risking his life with a smile on his face. As he started to think about it he felt very… strange. He had begun to have this very strong feeling coming deep from within himself. It felt as if something that was laid dormant finally awakened and was soon going to be unleashed. And then… he felt a presence come out of him. A strong presence. **All Might** looked on in shock as he saw Izuku's Stand finally come out. Izuku looked at **All Might** and asked, "I-is it out? Is… is it _really_ out?"

"Oh… Oh my **goodness!**" **All Might** shouted in excitement to the point where he briefly became his muscle form and then turned back to his true form while spitting out some some blood.

"I mean, yes it's out. And It's amazing! Young man, I think you should turn around and take a look."

Then Izuku turned around to look at his own Stand. His Stand was in a humanoid shape with sharp, defined muscles. The head's shape was very straight and sharp, having a strong defined jaw. The eyes were very bug-like and it was colored the same green his eyes were. The top of its head was round and smooth with nothing being there. Its skin was colored the same dark green as Izuku's hair and eyes, though there were large golden lines on its arms and legs. The lines began at the shoulders and at the inner thighs for the legs and arms respectfully, and the tips of the lines reach at the top of the ankles and the back of the hands. Said lines were in a slightly jagged pattern and gradually decreased in size as it went down the limbs all the way to where the tips reached. On its forehead there was a shiny golden X which was medium sized. Its chest had thick gold lines going diagonally across from the right. At the base of its arms and thighs there was this thick, large metal ring going around, and the color of the metal was this dark-gray which was round, much like a ring you would put on for an engagement or wedding. The golden lines on the arms and legs began at these rings. It had large red shoes, much like Izuku's own, and they had nothing on them. No laces, holes for those laces, and no straps of any kind. It was completely smooth. The shoes look as if they were attached to the ankle of the Stand. The soles were flat and smooth, and were colored a plain, rubbery brown.

Izuku looked on in wonder as he looked at his Stand. Izuku could not believe what he was seeing. His Stand… it was so strange to be seeing such a thing at all, but amazing all at once. As Izuku was admiring his Stand, **All Might **said something to him.

"You know what, young man? It fits you. Does… does a name come to your mind? Anything?" **All Might** asked.

For some reason, Izuku did not have to think on this, for a name just came naturally to him. It was almost as if the Stand already had a name, and it was being given to him.

"Yes… yes I do. Its name is『Iron Man』!"

* * *

**AN: Hey everybody. Its me again with another story. I know right? I haven't even finished the second chapter of my other fic _One For All:First Man_ and I'm starting with a brand new fanfic! Well the thing is, I just became really inspired when I was watching the JoJo Part 5 anime (which is amazing by the way!). I was just curious as to what kind of Stand Izuku would get, and then I started to come up with his Stand Iron Man. I'll explain its abilities in the next chapter. Yes, it _is_ a reference to the song _Iron Man _by _Black Sabbath._ The name is a related to the ability so, you'll find out soon enough. Also, it took me a bit of time to actually come up with, and describe, an original Stand so I probably didn't describe it in the best way, but I tried. You know what would be pretty cool? If someone actually drew Iron Man and sent that art to me to use as a cover for this fic and so that you and I can visualize it better. None of you have to do that though. Oh, and I will credit you so don't worry. Of course there is a Harem, but its _way_ smaller than the one in my other fic. This one is a more reasonable number, compared to _First Man_. So, like with the other list you can suggest who you want me to add or take out. The limit is 12 girls:  
**

**Ochaco Uraraka**

**Momo Yaoyorozu**

**Tsuyu Asui**

**Mina Ashido**

**Tatsuki Bakugo (Fem. Katsuki)**

**Shouka Todoroki (Fem. Shoto)**

**Kyoka Jiro**

**Toru Hagakure**

**Yes, Gender Bent Katsuki and Shoto have returned! They'll be in all of my MHA fics from now on. This fic is gonna be harder for me to right because I want to have many of the fights be very JoJo-esque. So I'll try my best to make the fights interesting. Also, I'm gonna be making multiple original Stands to be either enemies or allies. So I want you to throw me some ideas, and we can work together to make cool Stands!**

**I hope you enjoyed reading and please drop a review. Constructive Criticism needed, as always.**

**Posted on 3/17/2019**


End file.
